


Should Have Invested In That Reflective Chip Packet

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Australia, Drabble, Gen, I mostly wrote this so I could say I did, I'm totally working off my headcanon that Heinz knows more than he lets on, POV Third Person Limited, Perry getting tempted by the dark side but valiantly resisting, Platypuses, Sorry Not Sorry, also I totally wrote Perry as a platypus because that's all I ever do, and because the seagull takeover is upon us, and by 'bad things happening to food' I mean seagulls, and it's not even Heinz's fault for once, and that's what seagulls do in Australia, because Heinz absolutely did find Perry's schedule and followed him to Australia, because he's in Australia, brief mention of Phineas and Ferb, brief mention of thwarting, but it's a little vague in hindsight, deliberate overtagging for funsies, except I'm always 134 percent serious about my writing and that goes double for the crack, grumpy!Perry, implied seagulls, it's the seagulls stealing his chips, kinda cracky i guess?, mention of Danville, mention of bad things happening to food, mention of destroying things, seagull away inator, seagulls - Freeform, well one platypus anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: In which Perry the Platypus is sitting on a beach, trying to eat his chips.





	Should Have Invested In That Reflective Chip Packet

**Author's Note:**

> ...And failing.

Perry the Platypus sighed.

His boys had decided to take him to Australia so he could see "his home". The only home he'd ever known was Danville (or, really, with _them_ ), but it was the thought that counted.

Doctor D had shown up too (did the man know his schedule or something?), so he'd at least had the satisfaction of a good thwarting.

But now here he was, with some... frustrations. Most of which, currently, were flying around him, diving at his chips when they thought he wasn't looking.

He almost wished he _hadn't_ destroyed the Seagull Away Inator.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering about the title, it's a reference to [this](http://revenblue.tumblr.com/post/164716029644/eatingcroutons-laughingfish-dave-mau5).
> 
> If I've missed any tags that are _even remotely_ relevant, please let me know. ~♥


End file.
